Let Me Know
by VSpecter
Summary: What if Donna is a English teacher and Harvey's brother is attending her class?


**A/N: What if Donna is a teacher in English and Harvey's little brother is attending her classes? Let's find out! ;)  
This idea just came to my mind and I'm not really sure in what I'll develop this. It's my first suits-fic so please review and tell me your ideas, thanks already :)**

'Harv, I don't know what to do. I think I'm going to fail my English class...'  
'Are you kidding me? So you think I can help you handle that? What am I supposed to do? Sue the goddamn teacher? Just go and study already. I'm sure he isn't a bad teacher, you're just a lazy ass.'  
''He' is a woman. I'm telling you it's not my fault! Could you just try to talk to her?'  
'He's a woman? Oh wow, what pleasant news. If you stop bothering me and at least try to study I'll go make the appointment, ok?'  
With that Jake was gone.  
_Not even a 'thank you best brother in the world'_ Harvey thought.

'Hello this is Harvey specter I'm Jake specters brother and practically his parent. He told me he had some difficulties in your class and I was just wondering if we could have a short meeting to talk about his behavior and afford in class?'  
'Oh hello Mr. Specter. I'm glad you're calling so I don't have to be the bad guy in this one,' the teacher chuckles in the phone.  
'Hehe, true that. So what time and day would be suiting you, Madame?' Harvey played his charm and he had to smile to himself while asking this question.  
'I'm not that old SIR!' She hissed 'anyways how about tomorrow at 2? Oh and please don't tell me you're a busy man, I don't really care. I want to solve this problem as quick as possible, I hope you want that, too'  
'Sure, it's just that I have a...' He started to explain.  
'Ok good, see you tomorrow, bye-bye' and just as quick as she cut him off she was off the phone.

'Wow, your teacher is a pain in the ass. She is kind of demanding, isn't she?' Harvey screamed through the living room.  
'Told you. When will you meet her?' He grinned.  
'Well tomorrow. I actually have a client meeting scheduled but I guess I have to move it somewhere else. And no it's not like this is pissing me off. I mean I love my lil brother right and I'm sure he's really grateful for what am doing for him right?!'  
'I'm sure he is.' Jake laughs and hops up the stairs.  
_I just hope he'll get nicer with the years. Otherwise he'll never get a girl_ Harvey snorts.

* * *

Harvey is in early. He never is. Just because of that goddamn teacher he has to start work earlier today to keep up. He sees an empty spot where his secretary would belong. The last one he fired last week.

_Ill never find a good one_ Harvey desperately thinks.  
So with no secretary and no time he's practically working 24/7.  
And there's no end to it. Especially with the teacher appointment he is behind his schedule.  
_I can't be angry right now; I have to focus on work, on my clients.  
Maybe I can drag mike into this case so I don't have to do all the work on my own_.

'Hey Mike, fetch me some files about the Erikson case, read through them and give me a good plan!'  
'Oh yeah sure, I must look like I haven't got anything to do. No problem, anything else?' Mike growls at him.  
'No I'm fine, thanks. I'll be out at 2, don't wonder about it.'  
'This early? In what way is that fair?'  
'None of your business. I'll be back, idiot' Harvey walks off.

1.47 pm - _shit! I'm late, this won't be any good._

Harvey's driver Ray isn't one of the slow ones. Still he enters the school building at 2.06 pm. He doesn't even know where to go. He's never been to jakes school before - is that bad?  
'Hey, you! I'm searching for Mrs. Paulsen's office. Where do I have to go?'  
The tall, red-haired woman turns around with a serious look. A smile creeps on her face and Harvey is slightly confused.  
'Well Mr. Specter I assume. You should be lucky you found Mrs. Paulsen because you are already late. Follow me,' she said with a grin.

_Oh no problem beautiful_ stranger Harvey thought to himself.  
He then entered a little office unaware that he is starring hungrily at her ass.  
Of course she had to notice before him. She turns around swiftly giving him a concerning look.  
'So Jake is your little brother huh? You don't look so young' Mrs. Paulsen giggles.  
'Well I am, believe me or not. It seems to me that were about the same age?' He winks.  
'Probably not. Well whatever - Jake never pays attention in class. I don't really know what's distracting him. I'm suggesting he's into one of the girls because he's always starring at Emma. But maybe he's just trying to make me think that because I personally think he's a lazy-ass. You can't fool me!' Mrs. Paulsen warns.  
'Well I'm not gonna lie about it, he is more than lazy. Why would I even lie? That wouldn't protect nor help him. The question is what can we do about that my dear teacher?' Harvey looks straight into her eyes.  
'Well maybe you should be more demanding with him Ms. know it all?' Mrs. Paulsen snaps.

'Don't get all aggressive, ok! I am trying but I am really caught up in my job. And it's really important to me. I know this seems selfish but I can't stop now. I'm in my best form this year. I'm hoping to make partner soon.'  
Mrs. Paulsen just looks at him, obviously confused.  
'Oh I'm so sorry!' Harvey gets up and reaches out for her hand and shakes it lightly. 'I'm Harvey Specter - lawyer at Pearson'  
'Oh how wonderful and I'm Donna Paulsen and I don't give a fuck!' She smiles brightly.

'Wow, woman you got some problems. It would be nice if you sort them out first and then you'll call me and we'll have this talk again. Only this time we'll talk and behave like adults. Have a wonderful day, pretty woman' Harvey lays down his card on her desk with a big, self-convinced look on his face and walks out the door closing it behind him.

Just about 3 seconds later when he's almost around the corner, the door shuts open and Mrs. Paulsen jumps out.  
'You can't treat me like this! Show some respect for what I do!' She screams down the hall. And just as fast as she came up she went back into her office.

_I like that kind of temper_ Harvey grins.

* * *

Entering home Harvey sees Jake sitting on the couch playing some play station game. Anger builds up inside him because his own brother is nothing like him and even worse nothing like his father_. How and when did that happen?__  
_'Jake what are you doing?'  
'Can't you tell I'm gaming? Now get out of my sight, I can't see where I'm going' Jake says furiously.  
'Get off the couch now!' Harvey raises his voice.  
Jake doesn't move and Harvey knows he won't listen to him anyways so he just shuts off the TV.  
'What the fuck is wrong with you?' Jake shouts at Harvey.

Harvey keeps quiet and just looks at him.  
'Oh now I know. You talked to that bitches Mrs. Paulsen and now you believe her that I'm the problem, I'm the one sucking. Isn't it like that? You never cared about me anyways!'

He's shocked, so shocked.  
'Don't call her a bitch! You don't even know her! And what's even worse is she doesn't even know you and all she is doing is trying to help you! Show some respect! I mean, … what is wrong with YOU?'  
Just a second later he regrets what he just said. It is still true, not questionable but he rather stands on her side than on the side of his own brother. He barely knows the woman but he feels the urge to stand up for her, even against his own brother.  
Jake just looks at him in pure frustration.  
'Look Jake, I'm sorry. But how could I not believe this woman? I never saw you neither carrying a book nor doing homework in any way. How should I know you're doing something for school?'  
Harvey lets out a loud breath.  
'It doesn't matter! All that should matter to you is that I trust you! And I expected you to trust me in return. You're my brother… the only family I have. Now you meet a 'pretty woman' and you don't even know where your head is anymore? Something is wrong with YOU, not with ME!'

'Oh you're a coward! Now show me your homework you did today! You are just trying to make me feel bad by talking about 'trust'. You don't even know what real trust means. And then you tell me I am your only family then why do you treat me like I mean nothing to you? You better starting thinking before you talk'  
Jake storms off upstairs.  
'And that play station is gone now!' Harvey screams after him.

_How did this happen? I always watched out for him. I do feel bad. But this is not my fault. I'm trying… I never wanted to be a 'parent-brother-mix-thing' to him. I love him that's for sure. I need a plan.  
_Just in this second his phone rang – _It's 11 pm in the night who would call me now?  
_'Specter' Harvey said answering the phone.  
'Yeah, uhm, hello… this is Donna… Donna Paulsen, remember? Jake's te…'  
'Teacher yeah, of course I know. I actually didn't expect you to call that fast. Honestly I did expect you to not call at all. I was rude, I'm sorry Mrs. Paulsen. Can you forgive me?'  
Harvey felt like he finally did something right today. He really felt sorry for acting so mad.  
But he also was curious why the woman would call him and especially call him that late.

'*sniff*… '  
'Mrs. Paulson? What is wrong? A- Are you… are you crying?'  
He wasn't sure if he is hearing it right but he still wanted to make sure.  
'No, I'm… I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea to call you. I'm really sorry for the late disturbance!' she hissed.  
'Oh come on! You can't fool me either, I'm telling you! There must be a reason for your call. You better tell me now, pretty lady' Harvey had to smile because he just started imagining Donna. He notices that he finds her damn beautiful.  
'Meet me.' She whispered in the phone. Harvey almost overhears it.


End file.
